Noctiluca Redamo
by Emerald Moony
Summary: ('Moon' 'To love' in latin)Moony in his fifth year, going through love hurdles! Aww how sweet!


Nervous  
  
It's Winter Holidays. Moony walks up to James's door and knocks.  
  
"Come in!" James hollered from inside.  
  
Moony walked in the house observing the fancy furniture and cabnets. He's always liked James house, it was so much more interesting than his. He spotted James sitting on the couch. His couch looked like a cat had torn it up.  
  
"How are you?" Moony said, while sitting down next to James, Luckily James was sitting on the side that had a vomit stain on it, it had always made him queezy.  
  
"Just fine, you?"  
  
"I'm grea-"  
  
He was interrupted by a knock on the door. Probably Nicole, she'd been coming over to James house all winter, Moony hadn't seen her much.  
  
"Come in" James said as Nicole Weasley walked in through the door, she too looked around and looked open mouthed, her parents were muggle born and the site of James's house still amazed her.  
  
"Hello" she said still suprised, taking off her coat and hanging it on the closet door, which was made of gold.  
  
"How are you all?" she asked both Remus and James.  
  
"Fine" they both said at the same time. Moony hadn't officially met Nicole, but had heard about her from James, from what he heard they were just friends. Well, as usual, Remus was nervous, he isn't used to meeting new people, and got a bit skittish around her.  
  
They were debating over who would win the championship, "Come on, you all know it's going to be the Kenmore Kestrals" Said Nicole  
  
"No way, it's going to be the Montrose Magpies" Said James.  
  
"No, It's going to be the Wimbourne Wasps"  
  
They continued debating until Remus suddenly looked worried. He quickly pulled out a Moon chart  
  
"WHAT THE HELL! IT'S TONIGHT?!?!?!" Remus yelled.  
  
James knew what was going on, then Remus looked at his hand and noticed some brown hair pushing through the surface and immediately put it behind his back. "Uhhh. You should go Nicole, we'll talk to you tomorrow. Bye. "  
  
She left wondering what the hell was going on, and right after she left, James and Remus ran out the back door and into the forest behind James's house.  
  
That night was horrible for the both of them, Remus spent most of the night dreaming about. well , dreaming about Nicole. James was always on guard on account of the forest being small. They both woke in the morning, James sleeping on the couch, and Remus to tired to even make it to the chair, woke up on the floor.  
  
"Last night was the worst yet! It hurt like heck, knowing I couldn't do anything about it" Moony said sounding quite relieved.  
  
"Agreed!"  
  
They ate breakfast, toast and cereal with quidditch marsh mellows .  
  
"I felt really rude kicking Nicole out like that Don't you?"Moony said,  
  
"Yeah, but I'd rather have her leave than get bitten"said James.  
  
They finished eating there breakfast and sat back down on the couch. Then Remus pulled out a little box.  
  
"What's that?" asked James  
  
"Oh, this, it's a tv, I'll show you."  
  
He pulled out his wand and tapped the tiny "tv" and it grew about twenty times larger, he then touched a button and it turned on. A picture with sounds apeared on the screen.  
  
"It's a way to keep in touch with the muggle world, there's some funny stuff" said Remus  
  
They watched Tv for a while until.  
  
"Hey, I think we should invite Nicole back over" Said Remus  
  
"Ok, I agree" He sent an owl over to Nicole's house, inviting her over, and almost 10 minutes later, Nicole showed up at the door.  
  
"Come in!" And she came in.  
  
She sat down on the couch, next to Remus. "How have you been Remus?"  
  
"I-I've b-been great, th-thank you, hehe." He sounded really nervous,  
  
He was thinking of his dream, and as they got into conversation, he really wanted to ask her out, but knew he didn't have the guts to. He stood up and pulled James aside.  
  
"Hey," he whispered to James, "I've been thinking of asking Nicole out, but you know me, I wouldn't be able to do it, so I was wondering if you could like tell her I'm interested for me? Thank you, I'll be in the restroom"  
  
He then directed his attention to Nicole, "I'll be right back" he said as he turned and walked into the restroom. 


End file.
